I miss you
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England was known to be a stubborn individual by other nations. But for once he decides to be honest, France can't handle the cuteness. Tsundere England, FRUK, Yaoi, Fluff, Feels, *Oneshot*


**England and France skype each other**

 **England decides to vent his frustration which ends up teasing France**

 **fluff and humour ensues**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

 **DarkPheonix666**

It was late in the evening and England was winding down for the night. Now changed into his green checked pajama's for bed, he preferred comfort over looking fashionable. Cuddled up in blankets like a cocoon while speaking to his boyfriend France over Skype, sharing their day.

It was evening time in England's nation, around 8pm and England had earlier eaten dinner. Yes he was usually an early bird when it came to bed but because he worked so hard during the day it left him exhausted. Meanwhile, being an hour behind in France, the latter was enjoying a nice glass of red wine after finishing his own.

"Anglettere, today was so wonderful. I found this adorable patisserie and tea shop, I went to an art gallery of new aspiring artists. But what was best of all was watching lovers express themselves in the street" France gushed happily. Being the nation of love, he enjoyed not only sharing love but watching his citizens indulge in it. Showing their significant other just how much they meant to them as an individual.

His nation was not just one of culture and history, but love was also deeply ingrained into him too. Be it platonic love between friends, family love for your loved ones or romantic love for your beloved. He treasured it all and celebrated it in every shape or form it came in, as he saw it as something precious.

England pouted upon hearing this, he was really rubbing salt in the wound here, wasn't he? Showing off about how bloody wonderful his day had been back home without him. Was he intentionally trying to make him upset or was he just so dense he couldn't think of how lonely that would make England.

He had made some tea, after finding a new blend in one of his local tea shops. He had found some new literature which he was hooked on, which he started reading before bed. Then later caught up with America and bought him some new things, even finding some T shirts that the latter could wear to remind him of the Brit.

Not exactly exciting as hell, he knew though he had never been a very extroverted person to begin with. But he had to admit, hearing about all these couples made him feel lonely. Reminding him of how far the distance between him and his lover was. Wishing he could be there now by his side.

However, he would never openly state this to France out of fear of being teased. If he told France about his own day compared to France's, he would get the shit torn out of him for being boring. It was a ritual that had been going on since he was a small child and he and France had been in the early stages of their development.

France stopped sipping his wine to see the unhappy expression of his lover on the screen. Wondering just what kind of thoughts were running through the Englishman's mind. "Why zhe long face Angleterre?" he asked curiously, concern evident in his voice. Though he did secretly found England's pouty face to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

England clicked his teeth, wondering how France could be so bloody dense. Could he really not see how upset he was at being so far away from him? "Why do you think you bloody frog? Here you are boasting about romance and I'm stuck here across the pond by myself you git!" he snapped defiantly.

Usually, England would never admit this sort of thing openly to anyone. But he was fed up and lonely, he missed France and hated being so far away from his lover. He was tired of pretending he was ok and could be patient, he wanted to see him now and be able to express his physical love for the French male in public.

He hated not being able to snuggle, be it in bed or just cuddling on a sofa. He hated not being able to kiss him or do romantic things together as a couple either. The bed felt so big without someone lying next to him. To feel a warm body against his own, hell he even missed France's blood overpowering perfume he always wore.

France could only stare in awe, not knowing what to say or even believe this wasn't a dream. To hear such honest and straightforward words from the prince of Tsundere's of all people. The person in front of him didn't seem like the same person as his English lover.

He wondered if this was only a dream created by his inner psyche and he had fallen asleep due to England boring him to death. I mean it wasn't exactly impossible with how often England liked to drone on. But part of him believed this was real, which made him even happier inside.

England sighed heavily gripping the pillow in his arms tightly for comfort, making himself look like a small sulking child "I miss your stupid perfume and that dumb laugh of yours. I miss playing with your hair as we sleep and I miss you holding me! I just miss _you_!" he snapped bitterly.

He may have been a stubborn individual and used to being alone. But he was still a human being with feelings and emotions, despite him acting stubborn all the time. Hell, he was nearly crying by venting all of his frustrations. I mean who wouldn't be after hiding their emotions for so long only for their lover to bring up the subject of romance.

France then held his hand up slowly at the camera gesturing England to stop talking. His face flushed redder than the roses he always carried on him. Shaking lightly in his seat. His lover was so cute he wanted to cry, he just loved England so much. Yes, he couldn't cook for shit but moments like this made it all the more worth it in the end.

"Angleterre please stop. If you continue my heart will not be able to take it" he explained awkwardly. Though inside, he was screaming like a little girl from utter happiness at hearing this come from England's lips.

England blinked innocently at France through the camera. Wondering if he had upset the Frenchmen or if he was just very turned on for whatever reason.

France then looked up at him in a flustered manner, running his hands through his messy blonde waves. Good lord, what was England doing to him? Using those big eyes of his to sway his heart. "You are too cute Angleterre. Your crying face makes me want to attack you and never let you go" he explained apprehensively.

He knew it sounded slightly sexual but he didn't mean for it to sound that way. He really just wanted to take England in his arms and never let him go, clutching him a tight hug. Letting England know he was indeed precious to him and every moment he was not by his side was torture, that he was always on France's mind.

England blinked, you would think he was being pervy but he wasn't, due to the fact that if France meant something sexual he would be laughing while he said it. In truth, he could tell his lover was just happy. He then smiled affectionately, mustering up courage from somewhere deep down inside of him. "I love you Francis" he said gently. Knowing that those three words would end France.

France's eyes widened in shock and blood tricked lightly in a nosebleed down his face. This was by far, the happiest day of his entire existence to date. Nothing could bring him down right now. England's cuteness proving to be way too strong for his heart to handle.

He then took a deep breath, trying his hardest to compose himself but it wasn't easy to keep a straight face. "Angleterre, please book some time off. Zhis is important" he explained sternly. He couldn't wait a second longer, he needed to see England now so he could smother him in his love.

England blinked again, realizing France was asking him to come over to stay for a while. Though that would prove to be quite difficult indeed "But what about work?" he asked worriedly. He knew his boss would give him hell if he didn't finish it, though he was capable of looking after himself. He knew not to upset his boss out of fear of what he would do.

France then internally snapped, all remaining rationality going out of the window. Slamming his hands on the table causing his wine glass to jingle at the impact. "Bon Boulet! Comme je peux resister lorsque vous faites ce visage!" he snapped desperately, his tone impatient. Breathing heavily as he got the words out.

England stared at the Frenchman, this was the first time in a long time he had seen the older male lose his cool. Seeing as he tended to act like the big brother figure and role model to the younger nations. He then smirked playfully upon seeing his lover's reaction.

It made him happy to see the effect he had on his lover from missing him so much. Maybe be could use that to his advantage slightly. "Will you make plans with your boss?" he asked hopefully. It would stop them from getting into trouble for not doing their work, call it a personal holiday if you will.

France semi glared at England through the camera, his sexual frustration on red alert. Barely keeping it together out of the desire to yell again "If it will get you to me sooner Angleterre, then oui" he responded sharply. He would threaten his boss if he had to. He was the nation of love and he would not ignore his lover if he was missing him. He would do whatever it took to see him.

England softened and smiled, the fact that he would be seeing France soon made him happy. Being back safely in his arms and spoiled by his endless love. "See you soon poppet" he replied gently. He was counting down the hours until he was in France's country and able to smother him in affection.

France softened but smirked as he imagined making love to the English male "Till then ma douce" he said playfully. Then hung up the call thinking on seeing his beloved again. Now he just had to have a very persuasive conversation with his boss about taking some time off from paperwork.

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 **Bon Boulet! Comme je peux resister lorsque vous faites ce visage!-Fuck work! Like I can resist when you make that face!**

 **Ma douce-My sweet**


End file.
